Young Entrepreneurs Wiki
Welcome to the Young Entrepreneurs Wiki This wiki is newly created which will contain information and profiles of young creators and entrepreneurs of 21st century around the globe. We believe that through communication, commitment and conscience we can create a community which speaks with one voice. Our community will share, inspire, mentor, support and celebrate. It will have the power to influence and transform relevant policy for the good of all young entrepreneurs across the globe. Together we will turn more Ideas into Action Our Pledge * To inform policy makers and governments * To recognise your successes * To make culture change happen Your Pledge * To engage and share as much as possible * To make change happen through support * To commit to promoting entrepreneurship List of Young Entrepreneurs 2020 Why Entrepreneurship? Is it for me? Entrepreneurship is a tool or mechanism that can be used to open the minds of individuals and organisations. It is the added-value of Creativity and Innovation which focuses on investing in human capital by enhancing and fostering the can-do attitude. It is not only business start-ups, SMEs, the profit and social enterprise sectors. Entrepreneurship is ‘an individual’s ability to turn Ideas into Action’ and its value to society cannot be underestimated or dismissed. Entrepreneurship includes: * creativity, innovation and risk taking * ability to plan and manage projects in order to achieve objectives * support in daily life at home and in society * employees being aware of the context of their work * being able to seize opportunities * a foundation for more specific skills and knowledge needed in establishing social or commercial activity To address the challenges of unemployment, poverty, inequality, globalisation and climate change the benefits of entrepreneurship must be shared, with Ideas being turned into Actions. The economies, the wealth creation, the employment markets and the future of the planet reside in the hands of entrepreneurs – those capable, innovative, driven individuals and organisations that can effect change and make things happen. We believe that through communication, commitment and conscience we can create a community which speaks with one voice. Our community will share, inspire, mentor, support and celebrate. It will have the power to influence and transform relevant policy for the good of all entrepreneurs across the globe. If you are willing to contribute, happy to share, want to create a fairer society, and want to create and share wealth, then you’ve come to the right place. Social benefits – Envoys can network to improve their own social conditions as well as those of others. Working to create enabling environments and fight inequalities, their contributions and collective dedication can support health, housing, education, living standards and the social dimensions of all in the global society, whilst creating wealth and celebrating success. Economic benefits – Envoys can use the network to share ideas with others, to promote their products or to attract funds. They can also identify organisations and individuals who can help or mentor them. But as with the social benefits, the economic benefits that can be gained by changing the enabling environment can have gains for all in the global society. Environmental benefits – Envoys are ‘virtual’ and work in the most environmentally friendly way possible. But they also need to be present to promote issues direct to policy makers, education and the media. The green economy and climate change mitigation is being worked on fastest and most efficiently at the grass roots level and a serious dimension of the Envoys commitment is to support this sector as there is only one planet! Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse